


And Miles To Go

by amoleofmonsters



Series: Sheith Month 2018 Fics [7]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, Sheith Month 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 03:53:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15234744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amoleofmonsters/pseuds/amoleofmonsters
Summary: "Their struggles are painted on their body as an eternal reminder of what they’d gone through, but every time Keith looks at Shiro, he falls in love all over again."--For Sheith Month 2018. Day 8: Hover-Bike





	And Miles To Go

**Author's Note:**

> So I ended up skipping day 7 for the time being because the fic is going to be much longer than the 1k target. I want to give that fic more time so I'm going to be working on it throughout the month. However, I didn't want to fall too far behind on the other days especially since I'm already a day behind so here's day 8!
> 
> Follow me on tumblr at whatahunkgarrett.tumblr.com

The hover-bike has seen better days. Before leaving Earth, Keith left it parked in front of the shack, but even it isn’t impervious to damage from the elements. He finds it buried under a mountain of sand. What he wants more than anything is to drive the bike through the desert to feel the hot sun on his back and the wind in his hair, but it’s late. By the time he’d manage to pull it out of the sand, it would be the dead of night. He sighs and decides to return to it in the morning.

That night, Keith sleeps three hours. The lack of sleep is no longer out of the ordinary; Keith doesn’t remember the last time he slept through an entire night. Both he and Shiro are frequently plagued by nightmares and at any given point they’ll wake up, heart pounding and screams threatening to drop from their lips. Most nights, they take turns calming each other down. The war is over, but the healing has just begun. 

In the morning, Keith returns to the hover-bike with a shovel. He begins scooping out the sand from the pilot’s seat. About an hour into his labor, Shiro walks outside with a cup and stands by the sand pile as Keith works. “Do you need me to help?” asks Shiro exactly once, but Keith denies him. The mindless labor grounds Keith and gives life to his battle-worn muscles. 

At noon, Shiro pulls Keith out of the hover-bike dune. “Lunch.” Keith wants to protest, but he knows that there’s no chance that he can win this argument. Shiro pushes a sandwich into his hands and it tastes like the greatest culinary dish in existence. Keith didn’t realize how much he’d missed Earth food; just being able to eat turkey slices and Kraft singles is a luxury he’s missed. 

He returns to the hover-bike with renewed strength and finishes digging it out right as the sun begins to set. When he’s done, he leans against the bike, breathing hard, and slides his hands against the side. He presses his forehead to the hood and just takes it all in. He didn’t miss much about Earth, but he had been convinced that he would never see the shack or the bike ever again. 

“Wanna take it for a ride?” Shiro is standing on the porch, his hands jammed into his hoodie. The soft, dim light radiates off of his white hair, making him seem almost ethereal. 

Keith nods. “I’ll go get the keys from inside and we can go watch the sunset.” He runs inside and nicks the key off of they key hook. When he returns, Shiro is already straddling the hover-bike. The sight takes Keith’s breath away and it takes all of his will power not to stop and stare. He climbs into the driver’s seat and plugs the keys into the ignition. Shiro wraps his arms around Keith for support and drop his chin onto Keith’s shoulder. Keith tries his best not to focus on Shiro’s body against his as he flies the hover-bike away from the shack. 

Keith pilots the bike towards a ledge that looks upon a ravine and parks it. He feels Shiro slip off the bike behind him and he climbs off as well. The two of them lean against the bike, their sides pressed together. A soft breeze brushes against Keith’s cheeks and for the first time in a long time, he feels content. He looks at Shiro, looks at his white hair, the nose scar, the robotic Altean arm, and he’s overwhelmed with how lucky they are. Their struggles are painted on their body as an eternal reminder of what they’d gone through, but every time Keith looks at Shiro, he falls in love all over again. 

Shiro looks away from the ravine and at Keith. “What are you looking at?” 

Keith stands up on his toes and presses his forehead against Shiro’s. He takes both of Shiro’s hands in his and says, “The most beautiful sight I’ve ever seen.” 

Shiro grins. “You’re such a sap. It’s kind of embarrassing.” He pulls Keith in and kisses him. Keith kisses back and wraps his arms around Shiro’s shoulders, feeling the warmth of Shiro’s lips. It doesn’t take long before the kiss gets heated and suddenly Shiro is kissing down Keith’s body and dropping to his knees. When he makes it to Keith’s belt, he slides his hands along Keith’s thighs and says, “Can I touch you? I wanna blow you against your hover-bike.” 

Keith blushes. “Fuck yes.” Sex has always been a bit of a complicated affair between them, what with the lack of privacy on the Castle of Lions and the looming threat of war giving them no private time, but suddenly they have all the time in the world to just enjoy each other. Under the setting sun, Keith finally feels a peace with them and with himself.

Shiro pulls open Keith’s belt and kisses him underneath his belly button. “You deserve to feel good after working all day. I’m gonna make you feel so good.” Keith bites his knuckle to stifle the moan that threatens to slip out from his mouth. Shiro pulls down Keith’s pants and presses his mouth to Keith’s cock through his underwear. When he finally pulls down Keith’s underwear, Keith feels the cold metal of the hover-bike against his back. He whimpers as Shiro takes his cock in his mouth. 

Shiro bobs his head up and down, encasing Keith in arousing warmth. Keith can’t resist dragging his fingers to through Shiro’s hair. As Keith’s pleasure mounts, he finds himself mesmerized by Shiro and his movements. He can feel Shiro’s hands clutching his thighs. The sensations make his head spin. Keith feels pleasure coil in his hips and he begins to thrust lightly into Shiro’s mouth, chasing the feeling. Eventually, he throws his head back, no longer able to stifle his gasps and moans. “Shiro, I’m so close!” It’s the only warning Keith can give him before his orgasm snaps through him and he’s spilling into Shiro’s mouth. His thoughts go quiet, as all he can register is the exploding pleasure. 

Shiro moves off of him and Keith stares down in a daze. Keith grabs Shiro by the back of the neck and pulls him up into a kiss. Shiro gets out a, “Keith, wait!” but Keith ignores it and kisses him anyway. He can taste himself in Shiro’s mouth, but it doesn’t bother him in the slightest. All he wants is to have Shiro close. 

“Thank you. I didn’t realize how much I needed that,” whispers Keith against Shiro’s lips. 

“Always. I’m happy to do it.” 

Keith grins. “Now it’s your turn.” 

“You can take a moment. There’s no rush.” 

“Okay, but when I get feeling back into my extremities, I’m going to blow your mind and your dick.” 

Shiro laughs and presses a kiss to Keith’s temple. “Looking forward to it.” 

The sun has almost entirely receded behind the horizon, the desert taking on the cool atmosphere of the night. Even in the dark, Shiro radiates love and warmth. Keith will never stop being thankful that Shiro is still in his life. As long as Keith has him and his dad’s hover-bike, he knows everything is going to be just fine.


End file.
